What Sisters Are For
by Lizzie223
Summary: A cute one-shot of what I think Hinata and Hanabi's sister relationship would be like.


What Sisters Are For

By Lizzie223

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.

_A/N: Just thought of this recently and decided to write it. I hope you like it! _

Four-year-old Hanabi gasped. She had sweat running down her neck and her heart was beating at an unhealthy rate. She sat up and jumped when she heard the thunder. The sky lit up. She was scared. Her nightmares didn't seem to cease and the storm wasn't helping her situation. She felt tears build in her eyes, blurring her vision. She let her tears fall. _ I shouldn't wake daddy up. He'd just get mad at me anyway. _She cried more at that thought.

Quietly, she exited her room and shut the door. Softly opening the door across from hers, she walked in. She walked over to the sleeping form of her sister and shook her gently. Hinata groaned softly and sat up, looking at Hanabi's tear stained face. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked quietly. Hanabi jumped again at the loud sound of thunder.

"I had a nightmare and I'm scared of the storm too." Hanabi replied, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Hinata pulled her into a hug and rubbed Hanabi's back soothingly. "It's okay, Hanabi. I'm here. You don't need to be afraid." Hanabi cried more. "B-but in my nightmare there were these monsters and they-" Hanabi was interrupted when Hinata whispered. "Shh. Don't worry Hanabi. Monsters aren't real in any way. You know, I have nightmares with monsters in them too."

Hanabi pulled away from their hug and looked at her curiously. "Don't you get scared?" Hinata grasped Hanabi's hands and gave them both a reassuring squeeze. "I used to. But now, when I have a nightmare with a monster in it and I wake up scared, I imagine the monster turning into something silly like," "Like a cupcake?" Hanabi suggested. Hinata smiled softly and ruffled Hanabi's hair. "Yeah, like a cupcake." Hinata lifted one of her hands and wiped the tears from Hanabi's eyes.

"Hinata, is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" Hanabi asked softly. Hinata nodded once and lifted her comforter, gesturing for Hanabi to get in first. They both snuggled into the soft comforter and Hanabi looked at Hinata. "Goodnight Hinata. I love you." Hanabi mumbled as she drifted into unconsciousness. Hinata kissed Hanabi's forehead. "I love you too, Hanabi." She whispered.

7-7-7

When Hanabi woke up, Hinata was already gone. _Big sis must have gone to the academy. _Hanabi was in the process of stretching her limbs when she remembered something. _Oh no! I forgot to thank Hinata! Maybe that's a good thing, now I can make her a thank you card! _She took some paper and color pencils out and got to work. Ten minutes later Hanabi finished her work.

_Hinata will love this! _ Hanabi had breakfast after and did her school. She spent all day in eager anticipation of giving Hinata her card. "Hanabi, it's time for your nap." The friendly maid, Aimi, informed her. "Okay!" Hanabi replied, giving her a smile. Excitedly, Hanabi snuggled into her blankets and went to sleep. _I can't wait to give my card to Hinata! _She thought as she let sleep overtake her.

7-7-7

Hanabi's white eyes opened and lazily looked around her room. She yawned as she stood up. She walked to the dinner table and sat down. _Hinata must be here now! _She looked around the dinner table but Hinata and her Father were nowhere to be seen. "Um, Aimi? Where is Hinata and daddy?" Hanabi asked. Aimi set her dinner down in front of her. "They're training. After dinner, they should be finished, you can probably find Hinata in her room. I know you've been eager to give her that card, haven't you?" Hanabi nodded and started eating her meal.

After eating her dinner, Hanabi ran to Hinata's room. She raised her fist to her door when she heard crying. Forgetting her manners, Hanabi ran in the room and sat next to Hinata. "What's wrong Hinata?" Hanabi asked worriedly. Hinata wiped her tears, only for more to fall. "I-its nothing." Hanabi looked Hinata straight in the eyes. "Is it daddy?" Hanabi asked quietly.

Even though Hanabi was four, she knew that her fathers' treatment of Hinata wasn't good. Hinata nodded her head. "H-he said I-I'm a failure a-and th-that I'm n-not worthy to b-be in the Hyuuga clan." After saying that sentence, she burst into tears. Hanabi wound her arms around Hinata and hugged her tightly.

After a few minutes of crying, Hinata's tears dissolved into sniffles. The two sisters leaned against each other. Hanabi remembered her main reason for coming to Hinata's room in the first place. Reaching into her pocket, Hanabi brought out the card and gave it to Hinata. "It's for you." Hanabi explained with excitement in her voice. Hinata opened the card and read it. After she finished reading, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Hanabi took notice of this. "Do you not like it?" Hinata shook her head. "I love it." Hanabi tilted her head. "Why are you crying?" Hanabi asked.

"Because I'm so happy to have you as a sister, silly!" Hinata exclaimed. They hugged each other tightly. "You're the best sister ever Hinata." Hanabi said into Hinata's hair. Hinata smiled. "You're the best sister ever too." Hinata replied. After they stopped their hug, they leaned against each other and for the first time, they both fell asleep with a smile.

They would forever stay faithful to each other.

Because that's what sisters are for.

_A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! _


End file.
